Ice, Key's and Fire
by Mizukage909
Summary: Lucy's mother died 11 years ago, so she decided to leave home and enter Fairy Tail, on the way she meets Gray. Will Natsu fall in love with with Lucy, or will Lucy fall in love with Gray.
1. Flashback of Gray and Lucy

**This is actually and NaLu fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it, this is my third fanfic. This time I made sure, that there are no spelling/grammar mistakes. I forced myself to look through it again, because some people already noticed. But enjoy and read! **

**-Kaze909**

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Flashback of Lucy and Gray**_

_11 years ago_

Lucy was as usual in her room, not locked in, but she wasn't allowed to go outside. She sat on her big fluffy bed looking out of her human sized window, down to her yard. Watching the sun go down. She felt sad, like her world is crushed and destroyed. Her mom died. The sun light, falling on her red cheeks, she felt her tears sliding down her cheek, and after a while she started to cry, but quiet.

Her little sobs, was a pain for her closest maid, who was standing outside, watching, that she won't go running around the house.

She crawled on her bed and rolled on her back and squeezed her pillow tight. '_Why did you leave momma? I need you!'_ she thought. She felt like dead inside, but alive on the outside. She again started to cry and threw some stuff around her room, she was angry that she left, sad that she left. She screamed in her pillow. She smashed her little hands on her bed. But she knew that won't bring her mother back. Her maid rushed in since she heard her scream. Her eyes widened in shock, when she saw saw toys, broke and smashed. She gasp.

"What happened? Are you alright?" she asked and sat on Lucy's bed, patting her back. Lucy forced herself to nod.

"I miss momma.." she managed out.

"I know you do. We all miss her!" the maid comfort her.

The maid got up and cleaned the toys away. Lucy watched her clean up, she always felt bad, when they clean up for her, but it was her fathers will.

"Do you need help?" Lucy offered like she always does. The maid turned around and smiled.

"No! It's okay." and continued to clean.

Lucy remembered that her mother left her weird keys, before she left, here. She jumped from the bed and ran out of the room. The maid dropped the things to run after her.

"Lucy! You mustn't leave the room!" the maid try to call her back, but Lucy continued to run. But she tip toed past the office of her father.

She slowly opened the room of her mother, and started to look in the drawers. She saw lots of letters and pens. She found books in lots of different languages. This interested her the most, it was a book of the most famous guilds. She took the book and went to her mothers favorite reading spot. She turned the light on and started to read through.

" .fe..fo..first..ch..w.a.p...the first chapter!" Lucy read out loud, she could read, but not as good as her mother. She promised her mom to be the best reader.

She flipped through the pages and landed by a weird looking guild mark. It looked like a fairy, kinda. She was interested, and decided to read through this chapter, chapter 3.

_Chapter 3 Fairy Tail. _

_This is one of the strongest Guild in Fiore, called Fairy Tail. Th-_

She stooped reading and looked at the mark. She saw that one time, when she was wandering in the forest. She wanted to join one time. But her father won't let her. Maybe she could run away, since her mother died, she didn't really had any reason to stay here anymore. She closed the book and put on the desk. She first wanted to find the weird keys and then take off.

After hours of searching she finally found three golden keys and on silver one. She had to giggled, since they didn't look like keys to open or close a door. But beside the keys there was a letter, on the letter stood her Lucy's name. Lucy took the letter and opened it.

_My dear Lucy, _

_I guess you found the keys, that I have left you. Now you are asking, what are those keys. Well my dear those are stellar keys. You can summon different Stellar spirits. The golden ones, you must collect them, since there are very rear ones. The silver ones you can buy at a magic store. But my child, don't give them to anyone else then yourself, only you can use them! How to summon them? Well you call out there names like : Open the gate of Taurus. After you said that, or called out, a smoke cloud appears. Well then, there must be standing a big bull with an axe. Well you will call him a cow, if you see him. Don't be afraid of him. Well good luck with them, and I already told you lot of things about stellar spirits, but not keys, but now you have them. Take care of them, my child. _

_Love Momma!_

Lucy did cry a bit, but not much. She took the keys and the letter, and promised her mom, to take care of them. She almost forgot the book about the famous guilds in Fiore. She ran out of her moms office and made her way back to her room, to pack her things up.

The maid was gone, so she had luck. She got out her pink bag with a little rabbit on it. She placed the book and the keys inside it.

She got her favorite dress out, that went down to her knees, it was baby blue and had a white bow around the waist. It had long lose sleves. She put it also in her bag and zipped it closed.

She knew it will be hard to run away, but she was sure, she will become the best stellar mage in Fiore, and first she needs to find a guild, Fairy Tail.

She took her bag, and opened her human sized Window, but first she made sure that no maid or guards are there. It was getting dark, but she didn't care, she had her keys. She slowly jumped from her window and landed soft on her feet. She hid behind a bush to make sure that the guards are going inside already. But nothing.

Lucy jumped from bush to bush, tree to tree, till she lost sigh from the guards. She was a smart child, smarter then some of the maids.

When she lost sigh from her house she went into her village, where she sometimes went with her mother. She didn't know where the train station was so she had to ask. Lots of people passed by and some of them bumped into her, causing her to fall over.

"excuse me! Ex-" again someone bumped into her, but this time it was a little boy in he age. She rubbed her head and looked for the one who made her fall.

"Im sorry! I didn't mean to!" said a the boy in front of her and offered her his hand. She first was angry, but she accepted the hand.

He helped her up and smiled bashfull.  
"It's okay! Happened a lot today!" Lucy said and picked her bag up. She looked at the boy and noticed he was not wearing any cloth.

"I don't want to be rude, but I think you lost your cloth!" Lucy said, and tried to hide her giggles. The boy looked down.

"Wh..en did this happen!" he seemed surprised, and that surprised Lucy. Lucy had to giggle, till she noticed his mark on his chest.

"say, do you belong to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked and pointed at the mark. He nodded proud. Lucy then looked sad to the ground.

"What's wrong?" asked the boy, who still hasn't mentioned his name. She shook her head and forced a smile.  
"I wanted to join Fairy Tail! But I have no Idea, how to get there!" she got out her book and showed him about what she knew about fairy tail. The boy looked interested.

"Well I can show you if you want, and by the way Im Gray!" he said and took her hand. Lucy blushed a little.

"Im Lucy!"

She felt, that this is a miracle some how. She felt some kind of happiness inside her, that was making her cry a bit. Gray heard a sob from her and stopped running with her to the train. He turned around, to ask her, why she is crying.

"Did I do something?" he asked confused. He didn't know how to handle a crying girl.

"Na! It's just that, since my mom died, my dad started to ignore me! And this is the first time after a long time, someone was this nice to me!" Lucy said calmly. Gray was shocked, when she mentioned the first time. He smiled.

"Don't worry! In Fairy Tail, every body will be nice to you!" Gray comfort her and grinned. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah!" This time she was the person who took his cold hand. Gray blushed and scratched his head. Gray gasp when he remembered, something he forgot in the forest. Lucy looked at him confused.

"Ah shit!" he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" she was stunned, this was the first time, she heard someone swear in front of her.

"I forgot squinty eyes in the forest!" he said kinda mad. Squinty eyes? In the forest? How can you forget some one in the forest?

"Then lets go and look for squinty eyes? Yeah squinty eyes!"

"Yeah! I don't have any choice or titania will smash me!" Lucy was confused. Titania? Squinty eyes? Those were pretty sure weird names for people. But they made their way to the forest, hand in hand. Lucy's heart pounded wild, this was her lucky day. Maybe Fairy Tail will be her family, more loving and more fun. Maybe she will marry Gray! Na, they know each other for maybe 30 mins.!

She saw him blushing, and he saw her blushing and they both saw, that their were looking at each other. They fast turned there faces in the other direction and blushed harder. Lucy gripped his cold hand tighter, like she was telling him not to leave. Gray stopped walking and hugged her tightly, his raven hair tickling her face. Her eyes shot open, but she wrapped her arms around his cold body and leaned her face on his shoulder.

"Don't worry! I won't leave you!" he whispered in her ear. She hugged him tighter and he felt her warm tears dropping on his shoulder. Her breathings started to crack.

"Don't cry! I don't like seeing people cry!"

"I..I..I can..can't hel-p it!" she sobbed.

"How about we search squinty eyes and then you meet Fairy Tail and become a member?" he offered nice and grabbed her hand and started to walk through the forest again. She nodded and whipped her tears away and came along. This was her first friend, who wasn't stuffed with wool. This was a precious day for her. She made a promise and now she has to hide from her father, she was scared but this was totally worth it.

**Please feel free, to tell me your opinion. **


	2. Lucy meeting squinty eyes

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Natsu and Lucy**_

Gray and Lucy were walking hand in hand through the forest to find their long lost friend squinty eyes. It was getting dark and Lucy started to shiver, since it was cold, Gray was about to say something when suddenly something jumped out of a bush.

"Oi! Droppy eyes! What made you think leaving me behind!?" shouted a boys voice. Gray knew who's voice belongs to, and a vein already popped out. He let go of Lucy's hand and turned around to face the boy.

"Don't call me droppy eyes, flame breath!" They both gave each other death glares and a dark aura surrounded them.

"You wanna fight? Bring it on!" growled the pink haired boy. Lucy was confused, first Gray called him squinty eyes, then flame breath, what was the boys real name.

Gray was about to punch him when a scarlet haired girl, maybe a one to two years older was then the boys, interrupted those two.

"What you guys think you are doing?!" the voice was deep and mad, giving Lucy a shiver down her spine. As if nothing happened the boys started to do random dancing and looked like they were best friends. Lucy giggled, and that caught the attention from the pink haired boy and the girl. The scarlet haired girl, with some armor on, walked up to Lucy. Lucy gulped and covered her head with her hands, expecting a hit from her.

"And who are you?" asked the scarlet haired girl emotionless. The blonde girl was about to say something when Gray already did for her.

"That's Lucy! She wants to join Fairy Tail!" said Gray, stripping cloths. The pink haired boy with his scarf looked interested in her and stared at her with his onyx eyes.

"Lucy?" repeated the armor girl and gave her one more stare. Lucy nodded and gulped one more time. "Im Erza!" she offered her hand, Lucys hand shivered but she shook her hand

"And Im Natsu Dragneel!" The pink haired boy grinned, making Lucy's heart pound faster. Lucy smiled back.

"And you want to join Fairy Tail?" asked Erza and crossed her arms.

"Yes.." whispered Lucy quietly and looked at her shoes.

"I bumped into her, when I was walking through town!" Gray explained and took one of Lucy hands. Natsu somehow felt weird when he did that.

"Is that so? Well then, let us show you Fairy Tail!" agreed Erza and gave Lucy a warm smile. She had the feeling, to protect Lucy, somehow. Lucy squeezed Gray hand tighter and smiled. Gray flushed, when she did that. Natsu let out a little growl and burried his face into his scarf.

THEN...

Erza, Gray, Lucy and Natsu finally arrived the train station. Natsu started to moan and rolled his eyes.

"Do we HAVE to take the train? We can walk.." Natsu groaned. Erza turned around and gave him her death glare.

"yes Natsu! WE WILL!" growled Erza between her breaths, making Natsu agree with her.

"haha! That's what you get flame pants!" teased Gray.

"If you won't shut up Gray, you shall feel my warth!" warned Erza and entered the Train which had just arrived. Gray got quiet and entered with Lucy the train. The pink haired mage felt weird, he hated how Lucy wasn't giving him no attention.

Lucy sat beside Gray and Erza sat beside Natsu, who was nearly puking, even though the train hasn't start to move yet.

"Say, Lucy. What kind of magic do you use?" asked Erza interested. Lucy jumped a little when the armor girl started to talk.

"Umm.. I use some weird keys!" she said and got the keys out of her pink rabbit bag. Gray looked also interested.  
"The golden ones are rear but that silver one you can buy in a magic store!" she explained and showed it to Erza.

"Wow! Stellar magic..." gleamed Gray. Lucy blushed. she packed her keys away.

"Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" again the scarlet haired mage started to ask. Lucy hold her breath, she didn't wanted to tell them, it made her all scared again and would make her start to cry all over again.  
"I..I..I don't want to tell..." she whispered and slowly lowered her head, which made her hair cover her face. Erza heard her fear in her voice and nodded and sighed. Gray looked worried and rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better.

"Oi! Don't touch her!" came suddenly out of the salmon- haired mage. Gray gave him a 'what the hell' stare. Erza was confused too, was he jealous?

"What's you problem pinky?" hissed Gray.

"Just don't touch her!"

"CUT IT!" roared the scarlet mage. at once the two boys stopped and looked annoyed away from each other.

Lucy's eyes started to feel heavy and soon they were shut, she slowly fell soft against Grays cold shoulder, making Gray snatch out of were ever he was. Natsu was to sick to realize what was happening. Erza was to busy polishing her armors.

The Ice mage stared at her peaceful sleeping face, making his heart pounding wild, his body heat started to grow hotter. He brushed some of her golden hair behind her ear. He leaned his head against her and dozed off as well, waiting for the train to arrive Magnolia...

**Sorry for such an short chapter! No really, GOMEN! But I hope you still enjoyed it. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review, if you want to! **

**-Kaze909**


	3. Hatching Egg

**Chapter 3! Thanks for the Reviews! This time it won't be so short!**

**Anyway enjoy **

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

Her blond hair, tickling on his bare shoulder, made his heart flatter wild. Her sleeping peaceful face made him, wanna protect her even more then before. It's like he found an angel, no and blonde angel.

"Alright! We are here! So wake her up Gray!" said Erza, while she grabbed Natsu by his scarf dragging him out of the train.

Gray didn't want to wake such an pretty thing up, but he was to scared of Erza. So he slightly tapped her on the shoulder. But nothing, not even an reaction.

"Lucy! Wake up we are here, in Magnolia!" he whispered. In that moment Lucys eyes shot open, removing her head from Grays shoulder.

"Really?" He nodded and grabbed her hand and ran out of the train, before it started to drive away again.

"Erzaaa...carry me...!" moaned Natsu. Erza sighed and walked up to him, first he was happy but the second he felt more pain in his guts. He moaned more then before.

"Wh..why did you do that?" asked Lucy as nice as possible, running to Natsu.

"That's normal!" said Gray, just laughing at Flame brain. Lucy wasn't laughing at all, it was damn serious.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucy worried, while helping him up. Natsu blushed.

"Ye..yeah..it's fine, I guess..." he said quite, almost whispering. He shook the dirt off of him and tied his scarf around his neck, since it fell off.

"That scarf is pretty cool!" said Lucy, with her big eyes on his scarf.

"Th..Thanks! It's from Igneel!" he stuttered, not knowing how to handle really a compliment.

Gray was already about to burst up in anger, but he didn't want to scare Lucy, so he thought to kill Flame breath later. He just watched them two, talking. That made him feel weird. Sad, angry and confused. He was confused the most. What was this feeling and why does it feel so heavy inside of him, like carrying a big huge rock. They walked toward the Guild and already they saw the Guild Flag.

"Is that the Guild? Your guild?" asked Lucy excited, umping up and down. Natsu just stared at her with gleaming eyes. Lucy did expect an answer and looked to him, making him snap out of where ever he was.

"huh? ...Oh yeah! That's our Guild!" he said grinning. Our? Oh yeah, Gray, Him and Scary Erza.

"So you are excited?" asked Erza this time, who was the whole time in front of them, leading. Every time Erza asks a question, Lucy gets a lump in her throat, making her unable to talk. She just nodded and took Natsus wrist, trying to feel better. But bad Idea...Natsu got redder then Erzas Hair. Erza just rolled her eyes and started to walk again.

"Why are you blushing, squinty eyes?" Hissed Gray. Natsu let out an growl.

"Im NOT blushing! And don't call me squinty eyes, droopy eyes!" growled Natsu back.

"Don't fight! Look we are at Fairy Tail!" Lucy tried to make them get off topic and pointed at their Guild.

"Oh great! Must see _how_ my egg is doing!" said Natsu and removed Lucys hand of his wrist and slammed the guild doors open.

Erza sighed and went inside too. Gray was about to leave, when he noticed Lucy wasn't following. He turned to her confused but smiling.

"You don't wanna come?" he asked with a slight tease in his voice. Lucy was always shy but this was Gray.

"I do! But Im scared..."  
"You weird you know that!" he laughed and took her hand. She blushed, even though she didn't liked it, when some one calls her weird.

One step to change her world, one step to make her happy again, one step to find family. Her heart pounded wild, her body heat rises, her eyes went dry. she was so excited, but how will the people inside react? Are they kind? Would they get mad at her? Will they hate her? Those were loads of question that would get answered inside.

She never thought of, that here would be so many kids in her age, except for the white haired girl who is fighting with Erza. But over there by Natsu was a white haired girl too, kinda short. They were hugging an blue/white egg.

"Soooo...who is this girl you brought with us today?" teased a brown haired girl, she looked kinda drunk but she was drinking juice.

"This is Lucy! Lucy this is Cana, she is in this Guild longer then all of us!" Gray explained and went on, ignoring Cana.

"Cana? She looks pretty!" mumbled Lucy. They went to Natsu and White haired Girl.

"This is Lisanna! And that Egg is a dragon Egg!" went Gray on leaving Natsu out. Lisanna was interested and gave Lucy an smile.

"Im...L..Lucy..." she offered her hand, but Lisanna just looked at her hand not knowing what to do with that hand.

"Nice to meet you!" so Lisanna decided to take her hand, if that was the right way. Suddenly a little man with also white hair came up to Lucy, looking serious.

"Hello Gramps!" greeted Natsu and gave him A big toothy grin. 'Gramps' nodded but faced Lucy.

"who is this young Girl?" asked Gramps nicely.

"This is Lucy, master!" said Gray also grinning. "She wants to join the Guild!"

"Joining?" repeated Master. Everybody nodded happy. "okay... come in my office please..." Lucy followed, she was afraid he would get mad and kick her out instead. She sweated and her legs went heavy.

"Don't worry, he is a nice guy!" called out Natsu before the office doors closed. She gulped and took the seat in front of his desk.

"so why do you want to join?" he sat on his desk with leg crossed.

"w..e..ll ...my m..mom die..d and m..m..y father was ..m..mean to me...and I missed...to get..l..loved.." Lucy really tried not to stutter in fear.

Gramps wrote it down and nodded. He jumped of his desk and started to search something in his drawers. Lucy just watched him curious.

"What's your favorite color my child.." he called out of drawer. Why was he suddenly asking such an stupid question?

"P..Pink..." answered Lucy shy. He finally found it...a big huge stamp with fairy tail mark on it. He went to her.

"Were do you want it?" asked Gramps friendly. Does this mean she is allowed to be in Fairy Tail? Does this mean...Family?

"On my back, right shoulder?" asked Lucy shy. Gramps nodded and placed the stamp gently on her backside, a little poof appeared.

"You are part of our ,and now yours ,family!" explained Gramps. "BUT the only rule we have here is...not to betray your family!"

Lucy nodded and got up the seat. She bowed and ran outside to her friends. She ran to Gray and Natsu who were throwing insults at each other.

"Natsu. Gray!" she called put and ran to them. They stopped right away what ever they were doing and looked excited to her.

"And? Are you member?" they asked in unison. Lucy nodded proud and showed them her mark on her back.

"That's awesome! A new team member!" shouted Natsu happy out! Lisanna got a bit mad but Lucy was part of family so she was happy too.

"What do you mean by team?" asked Lucy confused.

"Me, Droopy eyes, Lisanna and Titania are a team for missions and you are now part of our team!" explained Natsu and took her hand, she twitched a bit, since his hand was warmer the Grays but she blushed. Gray ignored that insult in his sentence and was happy to have her as a team mate.

"And who's egg is that?" asked Lucy and looked at the egg better. Lisanna who was sitting beside the egg answered.

"That's Natsus and my egg!" she explained in a kind of mad voice.

"that's so cool!" Lucy gushed. When a crack appeared on it. She gasp she turned to Natsu, jumping up and down, forgotten how to speak.

"What is it, Luce?" he asked.

"I..It's hatching!" she yelled. Natsus eyes widened and rushed to her, and really there was an crack.

"You know what that means?" he said to Lucy, Lucy shook her head. "That means a dragon will hatch!"

"And that means me and Natsu are the parents of it!" Lisanna was jealous of Lucy, she was scared she might take her 'future' husband away.

"That's so cute!" said Lucy. Another crack appeared and then it split in two pieces.

Lucys, Natsus, Grays and Lisannas face were kinda confused and disappointed when they saw what was inside of it.

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks again for the reviews! Hope you will enjoy my other stories as well.**


	4. Happy is not an dragon!

**GOMEN! GOMEN ! GOMEN! GOMEN! That I updatet sooooo LATE! I AM SO SORRY!**

**Natsu: Yeah yeah...it's okay! *Grins***

**Me: Really?**

**Natsu: For me it is, but I don't know by the others! *still Grinning***

**Me: Oh...Well any way, enjoy and read!**

**_Chapter 4 _**

**_Happy is not an dragon! _**

****It was blue. It had Wings. It was a cat. Gray, Lucy and Natsu were staring at it. The cat, but, Opened it eyes and looked first scared. Lucy was about to hug it when it flew up the air giggling it life out.

"He is sure a happy thing!" said Gray.

"OI! It's not a thing! It's a cat!" hissed Natsu and jumped to the cat.

"AYE!" giggled the cat. The cat flew into Natsus arms and hugged him tight.  
"I'll call you...HAPPY!" bursted Natsu happy out.  
"Aye!" agreed Happy. Lucy was interested in so called Happy. Lisanna didn't really liked the name, it was to stupid for her, she wanted to call him or her Like Rosie or Maxi. ( I Know stupid names!)

"Nice to meet you, Happy!" greeted Lucy nicely and held her hand to him. Happy smiled and hugged her instead.

"He sure likes you, Lucy!" grinned Natsu. Lucy nodded and stroke Happy's head. Lisanna was mad that Happy didn't flew in her arms yet.

"How about you become a team member, Happy?" asked Natsu.  
"Aye!"

"Do you only say 'aye' ?" asked Lisanna annoyed.

"Aye?" Happy's mood got a bit sad. Happy gripped Lucy tighter, showing fear to Lisanna a bit, but he tried to ignore it.

"Lucy! Let's go to the master and get the stamp on Happy!" suggest Gray and gripped one of Lucy's hand and pointed to the masters office.

"Hai!" She smiled and looked to Happy who smiled. Natsu looked proud at his 'dragon' friend and waited beside Lisanna, who looked grumpy.

"what's wrong Lis?" he asked worried.

"Na! It's okay! Im happy to be parents with you!" she said while getting tons of red shades on her cheeks.

"Yeah.." he agreed calm and blushed to. "But I think Happy likes Lucy a lot!" he said and scratched the back of his neck.

Lisanna crossed her arms and looked angry. The little dragon slayer noticed and his smile faded away.

"No really, what is wrong with you?" he asked again.

"I said nothing! I wonder why-"

"We are back! And look! Happys stamp is green!" said Lucy happy and interrupted Lisanna. Lucy happily showed Natsu their new guild member.

"Can't wait till we go on a mission us four!" announced Natsu and took a grip of Lucys hand. Gray blushed again, why was he feeling this every time?

"Aye!" happy agreed and lifted his paw. Lisanna was confused, why only four?

"Why four, now? I thought it was me and you?" asked Lisanna confused.

"Well It's me, ice breath, Lucy and Happy! *grins* did I forgot something?" he said and rubbed his chin. Gray sighed and slapped him on his head.

"1. Don't call me ice breath! 2. You forgot Lisanna!" he growled.

"No I didn't! I thought she was in a team with-" he stopped when he saw that Lisanna ran of crying. Did he say something wrong?

"I think you should go after her!" suggest Lucy and hugged Happy in her arms. They sure liked each other. Gray nodded, but only because he wants to be alone with Lucy.

Natsu sighed and ran after her, but only becasue he didn't want to think about what Mirajane or Erza would do to him if he doesn't run after her. He gulped. He just likes Lucy a lot...

"Finally! He is gone!" groaned Gray. He was about to tell Lucy something, when he noticed Lucy wasn't beside him hugging Happy. She was the smallest out of all of them, how would he find her. FUCK! he thought. The guild was huge, how should he find such an small person.

"LUCY!" he started to yell. But he did not expect that the everyone would turn their heads to him.

"Gray?! Why are you screaming through the whole guild?!" growled the little titania and was ready to punch him. Gray gulped and was ready to run for it. But he was to scared to move.

"I-I L-Loct h-her...in the g-g-guild..." he squeaked. Erza face palmed, and a dark aura surrounded her. Gray sweat dropped.

"We are not even one day here and you already lost our nakama!" she hissed. She turned to the rest of the guild and cleared her throat.

"Have any body seen an blonde haired girl? She is new and she is lost! Answer NOW!" she called out to the guild catching every body's attention. They started talk to each other about 'new girl?' and stuff.

"Well I saw a girl go run outside!" said a white haired boy, looking kind of shy.

"Elfman! How did she look like?" asked the scarlet haired girl strict and loud. Gray knew he failed as an nakama toward Lucy... even Natsu wouldn't lose such an beauty full angel out of sight.

"Well.." he began and started to play with his fingers. "She had blonde hair an-"

Gary and Erza ran off to find Lucy, well Gray stripped out of the guild.

"Aye?" as Happy walked behind Elfman with an fish in his paws.

* * *

The long lost Lucy Heartfillia, age of 6, wasn't really lost. She just looked for a place to stay, but got lost in Fiore, since she moved here just today. It was an big mistake to leave the Guild just like that, but she was tired and wanted to sleep. But it was one of her best days she ever had. She made friends and found an new family. She just ditched home, but she knew what kind of punishment she would get if her father would find her, she was starting to get scared again.

As she walked randomly through Fiore, she found an nice spot to take a nap. It was on a flower field with lots of flower in millions of different colors. Even pretty blossom trees were standing there. She yawned and stretched her arms. She slowly walked to one of the trees and leaned her back against the tree and started to doze of.

"Thanks momma..." she mumbled.

* * *

"LUCY!" yelled the scarlet haired girl, running around Fiore, already out of breath. Same was the little ice mage. They both panted.

"I wish Flame breath would be here, he could just sniff her out!" Gray panted. Erza nodded.

They had no Idea where to look next, since they looked everywhere, where her new family member could be.

"Why did she suddenly leave, anyway?" asked Gray to himself. The girl shrugged her shoulders and crossed them afterwards.

They knew they would be not going back to the guild without her, so they decided to look through whole Fiore once more.


	5. We found Lucy!

**Here you go! Chapter 5, isn't it great? Na just kidding...anyway...S.O.R.R.Y! For updating soooo late...anyway here is chapter 5, enjoy and read, enjoy and read. **

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**We found Lucy!**_

The blonde angel was sleeping peacefully under an Sakura tree. She had no shelter above her head, so she decided to sleep under an tree. She had no Idea that some of her guild members were desperately trying to find her.

But there was someone else who was looking for some one.

"LISANNA!" shouted a young boy. "Were are you!? I don't want to know what Mirajane will do to me…" he stumbled and sweat dropped.

And again he opened his mouth to shout her name once more, when he saw a blonde girl sleeping against an Sakura tree.

"Lucy?" he was confused…he was trying to follow the scent of Lisanna, but he didn't expect to find Lucy here instead.

He slowly walked towards her and bend down to her.

"Lucy, wake!" he cheered and placed his hands onto her shoulder.

"…"

"Lucy?" he repeated once more. Oh no! No, no, no! He started to shake her back and forwards.

"LUCY! WAKE UP!" he screamed in panic. Her eyes shot open.

"Kayyy!" she screamed and pushed the person who screamed away from her.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alive!" the boy said relieved. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I was never dead…why would you think that?" she asked confused at the young dragon slayer.

"I was just worried!" Natsu blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Don't do that again!"

"What? Sleep?" she asked. He shook his head. "Any way…I should go now!" she said and stood up from the ground.

"Wait…but where?" he asked and grabbed her wrist.

"huh…umm…you know…" she had no Idea what she should say without making him mad.

"Nope! I don't know. What made you think that I know?"

"Im going to home!" but to be true, she doesn't have a home….anymore to stay at.

"And where that? i can walk you home, since it's getting dark and some stupid mages might take you and stuff…" he offered with an bright grin. She blushed a bit.

"N-No! It's okay!"

"Nope! Gonna take you home!" Natsu has decided. She started to cry again. His grin faded away and stared at her confused and then he wet into panic. 'ah shit' he thought.

"Wh-What did I do?"

"N-Nothing…." she sobbed and some of her hair covered her eyes.

"Don't tell me that, you are crying…so spit it out!" he does not know how to handle a crying girl.

"I..I d-don't ha-have a home to st-stay at…" she said in between her sobs.

Why would she lie about something like that? She could of just asked.

'You weird! You can stay at my house and you sleep there too!" he offered, still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Re-really?"

He nodded. When she was about to agree his offer someone butted in.

"LUCY!" some one called out her name.

She turned around to see who called her name, and her eyes widened when she saw Gray and Erza running towards her, with an worried face expression.

"How I hate icy pants…" mumbled Natsu and stared angry to the ground underneath him.

"Gray! Erza!" Lucy said with an smile written on her face.

They came running to her panting their living hell out.

"D-Don't Leave….ever….ag..again…like that!" Gray panted.

"Gomen…Gray-san!" Lucy said blushing.

"Next time you leave you will be dead!" warned Titania mad. Lucy gulped, she just can't talk properly to her, she was just to scary.

"Wait…you were missing?" asked the pink haired boy furious. Lucy nodded.

He let go of her hand and stomped towards his fight rival, enflaming his little tiny fists.

"Dude? What are you d-" The ice mage couldn't finish his sentence before the pink haired mage knocked him out.

"THAT'S FOR NOT LOOKING AFTER LUCE PROPERLY!" Natsu screamed.

Lucy gasped and covered her mouth. Erza's eyes widened, he never dared to fight with Gray in from of her.

Lucy ran up to the unconscious Ice mage.

"Gray?" she asked with an slight shiver in her voice. "Why did you do that, Natsu? That wasn't very nice of you!" the stellar mage predict disappointed and mad. Natsu regretted after what she said, that punch he gave Ice pants. He looked ashamed to the ground.

"Natsu! Tomorrow….you will die!" growled the 10 year old Titania. Natsu gulped and sweat dropped.

"Let's carry him to the Guild!" suggested Lucy and tried to pick him up…..he was to heavy for her and fell to the ground.

"Let me carry him." said Erza and swung Gray around one of her shoulder. She started to lead the rest of her team.

"Lucy?" asked the pink haired boy ashamed. She hummed mad. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

She the turned to him with an slight smile.

"Im not! I was just freaked out a bit!" she assured and smiled fully, showing her perfectly white teeth.

That made him feel all weird all over again, without him wanting it. He blushed a bit an buried half of his face into his scaled muffler.

"M-May I hold your hand?" Natsu stuttered.

"Here you go!" she said and took one of his hand out of his side pocket. "Now! Don't be sad!"

She was too kind to him! He can't handle such an nice girl. Who ever could be mean to her, when she is this nice and friendly to you. He will always protect her from everything….even from stripper man right over there by titania.

* * *

As soon as the 4 arrived the Guild, a new chaos has erupted! Everybody were fighting who didn't watch the little blonde girl and stuff, till Titania cleared her throat.

"You maroons! We found her already! and now...SHUT UP!" she yelled through the Guild. The guild quiet down and some sighed relieved.

Erza threw Gray onto the ground leaving of to the mission board to pick up an request. Suddenly a blue cat came flying up to Lucy's chest, crying of joy.

"AYE! L-Lushhyy!" he cried. That was the first thing he said beside of 'Aye!'.

"Happy!" Lucy cheered and hugged him back.

"Happy said his second word!" Natsu announced.

"Aye! Lushy!" the blue neko agreed.

Gray started to move and slowly started to stand up, rubbing his sore head. He turned towards Lucy and flame pants. He saw them being happy with Happy. Gray smiled as he saw Lucy bright smile. He was happy when his blonde angel was happy too. He walked towards them, to know why they're so happy.

"Oh Gray! You're awake!"

"yeah! Im awake Luce!" assured Gray. Natsu's smiled stopped into an pissed of face.

"What did you call her?!" the little dragon slayer hissed.

"Luce! I called her Luce! Problem?"

"YES! ONLY I CALL HER THAT! THAT IS MY LINE, NOT YOURS!" Natsu yelled as loud as he could. Happy tighten his hug towards Lucy, showing some fear in his eyes. The brown eyes of the blonde mage widened. The ice mage never saw his nakama being that pissed off and angry at something this stupid. The pinkette panted, clenching his fists together.

"You dare calling her that one more time!" he warned.

"Natsu, It's okay, just calm down!"

Hearing her voice made him feel calmer, he stopped and looked into her direction. A grin, showing his fangs, appeared on his tan face.

"Sorry!" he said.

Lucy smiled and looked forward to change the mood in this guild. Happy spoke his 2nd word, so why not celebrate for that? She held up Happy and opened her mouth to say something. At first she was shy, but she thought, who cares!

"Happy spoke his 2nd word! Let's celebrate for that!" she shouted happy through the guild. Everybody agreed and started to drink again.

She did it! She made her family happy! She was sure proud of herself.

"Lushyy, Aye!" said Happy and started to fly over to Natsu's head.

Suddenly Natsu started to sweat drop...Lisanna...he forgot.

"arghhhh!" he suddenly yelled and ran in circles.

"What is it Flame pants?" teased Gray.

Natsu was about to say something when suddenly the guild doors slammed open, letting a huge thunder echo through the guild. A man, a tall man was standing there, he was wearing a expensive suit. His arms folded behind his bak neatly, staring into the guild emotionless.

Natsu, as the rest, looked suspicious at the figure. The silence broke when a certain blonde mage spoke up.

"F-Father?"

* * *

**Soooo... I made some NaLu moments too! But I didn't miss out the GrayLu moments! Please review. anyway the next upcoming chapter will be a bit dramatic, so get ready for that. And there will be more GrayLu moments coming up too. Anyway, I was enjoying writing this chapter very much and I would like to thank all of those reviewers for supporting this and my other stories. **

**See you in next chapter! =^.^= **


End file.
